unwritten
by Akirey
Summary: …death crosses the world yet again… as a new killer is born, Near lifts his aptitude to seize the unknown mortal and bring the justice back to the world…


Amai: looks around My first ficcie here of Death Note… So… I hope somebody reads this… :3

**Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.unwritten.**

…_death crosses the world yet again… as a new killer is born, Near lifts his aptitude to seize the unknown mortal and bring the justice back to the world…_

_.1995._

Piece by piece, he connected them all into one. He had been there on the playroom the whole afternoon to finish the five thousand piece puzzle that he had just purchased.

Deep black eyes stared at the nearly done puzzle picture of France during its medieval era as the owner of those orbs appreciated the serenity in the playroom. Usually, the other orphans were also there to either play or do their own special hobbies in the room; but for some reasons, they were all on the garden.

Save for the breeze that was coming from the open window, the only thing he could hear was the light scribbling of a pencil coming from his left side.

The white-haired lad momentarily averted his eyes towards the other child across the room. She was silently sketching beside the other window, a lollipop stock on her mouth as her black eyes remained staring on her sketchpad. Around her were bundles of papers that had finished and roughly done sketches of people who he assumed as his fellow orphans.

He would rather have it to be alone than be with the other children because they were usually prone into making incoherent noises, but since this one was anything but noisy, he guessed that it would do for him.

Besides, he didn't own this playroom; it was for everyone in the orphanage. He was here since his room had no more space left wherein he could play his toys or build anymore puzzles. His collections had already flooded his bedroom, leaving but a small portion of his bed the only open space.

Putting the last piece on the empty place on the puzzle, he looked at the complete picture of the scenery for a short while before he sent the puzzle back into disheveled pieces.

**.chapter 1.**

**.fall.**

_December 1, 2012. Shinigami World._

Impure, distraught, boring.

The shinigami world stayed the same as it always was. Most of the death gods continued to sleep, slack, and do whatever useless things were there to do.

On the meantime, three Shinigami went on to repeat their gambling sessions. They had been doing that for the past three centuries, and they were not on the point of stopping soon. However, one of them had already won all the possessions of the other two, and there was nothing left for them to bet.

"Kachoo, I've already used all the rocks and bottle caps that I own." The shinigami named Zerubi announced, looking around him to check if he was actually left with nothing. He was smaller than the other two and had a weird tattoo that ran from his forehead down to his neck.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I also got nothing left to use as my bet." Kachoo, a worn out hat covering his eyes, scratched the back of his head with his left foot in mild irk. "You already have all our belongings, Tama."

"Hmm..." The third shinigami deeply thought as he leaned down and placed his chin on his hands, his long, messed up hair flinging as he did so. The two waited for his response and watched the expert in gambling mutter incoherent words as he thought. Silence reigned them for a while until Tama stood up straight.

"I got it." Tama announced and the other two anticipated for his idea. He brought out something from the back of his cloaks and presented it to Kachoo and Zerubi.

"We use our death notes."

_December 2, 2012. Human World._

Her brown eyes averted from a person to another as her pencil created yet another picture on the sketchpad she was holding with her left hand. Crunching the candy on her mouth, she flipped to the next page and begun another drawing.

She was drawing the persons riding on the train although nobody gave attention to her as she discreetly observed everyone around. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, she gathered all the sketchpads, folders, and notebooks she brought and rushed outside the station.

Hurrying on her foot, she accidentally bumped into someone, causing her things and papers to scramble on the floor. She sent a glare towards the person who didn't even bother giving her an apology. The yellow-haired girl immediately crouched and begun picking her stuffs. She had gotten everything off the floor and was about to leave when she noticed a notebook lying on the floor a distance from where she was. The lass couldn't decide whether it was hers or not since she was not really good on remembering stuffs that she owned; all she knew was that everything on those folders, sketchpads, and notebooks were of utter importance.

So without thinking twice, she grabbed it and disappeared within the crowd of people.

_December 4, 2012._

It was already midnight but her black eyes were kept wide open. She sat on the floor where she continued to sketch another person, often stopping to write something on the space below her drawing.

The room she was in was a complete mess. There were papers everywhere, and boxes, filled with sketchpads and folders, were on either corners of the room. Beside the set of pencils that were on the table was also a set of contact lens in different eye colors. A laptop, along with a scanner and a printer, was placed on a small table near her, and other than that, only wrappers of hard candy were present.

It was during four past midnight when she realized that she was actually out of unused paper. Searching among all her stuffs, she could not find any piece that had any space left for her to draw; ten minutes passed by and she hadn't found any.

Her hands were already itching to sketch and she moved on her room uncomfortably. As she walked back and forth, she removed the yellow wig that she had worn the whole day, revealing her short black hair. She ruffled her hair in annoyance. The nearest shop would take her an hour to reach and she couldn't wait that long to continue what she was doing...

Or else...

Biting her lips, she stared at the blank wall in front of her.

"..."

She readied her pencil as she was already considering of using the wall in exchange for a paper. However, she spotted a notebook that was almost covered by a pile of papers near the wall. She immediately grabbed it and was glad that it was still unused when she opened it.

The girl began drawing at once, putting her memory into a sketch, and placing some data beside it. Indeed, she was busy on sketching and thinking, but she didn't fail to notice that something was written in the front cover of the notebook she was using.

"Death note...?" She muttered to herself but continued sketching. "The design's quite gothic... never seen this on the market..."

Another five minutes passed and she had used four pages of the notebook for rough sketches. She was about to start on the fifth page when the sound of a paper crumpling made her stop.

Was she the one who made that sound?

She ignored it and went on sketching, however...

"You're actually good on this."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately look up, only to have terror shrill throughout her whole body. Before she knew it, a loud scream escaped her mouth.

An odd creature was standing right in front of her.

_December 6, 2012. _

"The 78th victim for this day."

His eyes immediately left the tower of sticks he was building as his attention was drawn completely to the screen in front of him where the night news was being broadcasted.

"So it's actually a new Kira, huh…?"

He set back on his former position and continued what he was doing a while ago. "Watari, find all the data of those criminals who died. Let's start with the investigation now."

With that, he flicked the mini-towers he created, causing everything to fall in devastation.

_**.tsuzuku.**_

Amai: uhm… R&R…? I might update this next week, if I have the chance… crosses fingers I really hope somebody reviews…


End file.
